1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fastener with a stud, an inner sleeve and a base member. The stud includes a post which fits into a blind aperture in the base member. The sleeve fits between the post and the base member and includes a boss structure which locks the post into the base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fasteners with a post which inserts into a blind aperture within the base member are known. However, to insure a tight fit between the post and the base member, relatively accurate manufacturing tolerances were required. Similarly, these fasteners frequently had intricate or complex shapes which had to be manufactured precisely. Additionally, many of these fasteners require complicated installation procedures, such as twisting, or specialized installation tools. All of these factors can add to the final total cost of such a fastener.